


Anticipation

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [19]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami can’t wait for her first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Eyes of a Child" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

As Ami finished packing her school supplies, she grinned. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, for she had been dreaming of her first day of school ever since she was old enough to understand what school was.

"Ami, are you still awake?" her mother asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes!"

Her mother entered the bedroom, a frown on her face. "I thought I told your father to make sure you went to bed early tonight," she said, placing a hand to her forehead. "Honestly, that man is such a scatter-brain!"

"It's not Papa's fault," Ami told her, quick to defend her father. Lately, it seemed as if her parents fought about everything, and she didn't want to be the cause of yet another argument. "He told me to go to bed an hour ago, but I'm just too excited."

"Ah, I see." She smiled, taking a seat at the foot of Ami's bed. "I remember I felt the same why when I was your age. I looked forward to the first day of school like other children anticipated Christmas." She chuckled. "Your grandparents must have thought I was the strangest child."

"Doesn't everybody look forward to going to school?"

"Not everybody. Your father, for example, hated school."

Ami was thoroughly scandalized. "But learning is so much fun!"

"I'm glad you think so," her mother said, laughing. "Getting an education is very important, especially if you want to become a doctor like me. That is still your dream, isn't it?"

"Of course! I want to be a wonderful doctor like you are, so I can cure all the world's diseases!"

"In that case, I think it's about time a certain somebody went to bed so she doesn't fall asleep during class tomorrow," she said, tucking her in.

"Yes, Mama!"


End file.
